


All Great Things Must Come To An End.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: Based on this post from Tumblr(with a few bits added); - http://offtopolis.tumblr.com/post/150562041740/imagine-after-the-end-of-lauras-final-video-it - "Imagine: After the end of Laura’s final video, it shows a girl in her 20s, dressed in black and crying. LaFontaine comes up to her, wraps her in a hug and says “The only thing your moms loved more than each other was you.” The girl is Hollstein’s daughter, watching the videos after their funeral. "





	

_The final video faded to black, the last scene seared into the young woman's memories. Laura, Carmilla, LaF, Perry, they had all survived Silas, of course they had, if they hadn't then the woman wouldn't be there to watch the videos._

_The room was now silent, apart from the quiet sobs of the woman dressed all in black sat in front of the old looking laptop. Moments later the door creaked open as someone slowly made their way into the room._

_"Jess?" They asked softly as not to startle the already upset woman. Jess then felt herself be pulled into a tight hug and finally let the grief get to her. She had to be strong for Tyler, she was all he had left now._

_"I can't believe their really gone, LaF." Jess burried her head in LaF's shoulder LaF murmured softly to the crying woman, they couldn't believe it either, they didn't know what they were going to do now without Laura and Carmilla there to help Perry keep them grounded._

_"You know." LaF lifted Jess' head gently to look at them. "The only thing your mom's loved more than each other, was you and Tyler." LaF gave Jess a tight smile, they were trying hard not to cry any more, they had done enough of that at the funeral that morning._

_LaF clicked on the first video again. Laura's voice filled the room, seemingly lighting all the darkness. "Frosh never gave up, not even when she had the chance to go home, she just couldn't do it." LaF spoke more to themself than to Jess, it still amazed them how Laura was determined to solve the problem at Silas._

_"Ma caused so much trouble for you guys." Jess laughed softly. "Grandpa always said she knew how to get into trouble. Even when she wasn't even looking for it, it still found her." Jess looked up at LaF. "This time though, she's not coming out of this. Nor is mom."_

_LaF pulled up a chair next to Jess as they watched through all the video's again. LaF almost couldn't believe all the drama and danger they had gotten into with Laura and Carmilla. Jess rested her head on LaF's shoulder. "Where do we go from here?" She looked to LaF. "How do we go on without them here? I need my mom's. I'm barely older than Ma was in these video's, and I have Tyler to look after, he's only ten."_

_LaF kissed the top of Jess' head. "We'll figure it out mini Frosh. You got me and Perry to help you when ever you need us to. You and Tyler are staying with us till your done with school. Your not alone. They may be gone, but we'll always have them here with us, in our hearts and in these video's. We'll survive kid."_


End file.
